


Burgers are Better than Romance

by AutisticWriter



Series: Aromantic Awareness Week 2019 [3]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, Aromantic Awareness Week, Aromantic Jughead Jones, Canon Asexual Character, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Gen, Self-Discovery, romance repulsion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Jughead’s journey of self discovery.





	Burgers are Better than Romance

For as long as he can remember, Jughead Jones has found the idea of dating weird beyond belief. As a kid, he saw adults kissing on TV and grimaced, and stared incredulously when his classmates started crushing on each other. It just didn’t make sense to him.

Although, it still doesn’t make sense to him, even now; Jughead is unsure if he will ever understand the entire idea of romantic love. But at least now, at sixteen years of age, Jughead knows why he doesn’t get it. He isn’t just weird. He is aromantic.

He discovered asexuality last year, when eating a large burger in Archie’s bedroom. His best friend, who recently came out as bi, told Jughead about how some people are asexual. And something clicked in Jughead’s mind. And it was at that moment that Jughead discovered he is ace.

But that didn’t quite explain everything. Through research online, Jughead learne that many asexual people still experience romantic attraction and want to date and kiss. But Jughead, who would rather never eat a burger again if it got him out of going on a date, isn’t like that. He is totally repulsed by romance.

And that’s when he discovered the label for him: aromantic. And everything truly clicked into place. So that’s why he’d rather die than kiss someone and he thinks burgers are better than romance – because he’s aro.

And that’s the way he is meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
